List of West Coast rappers
List of west coast rappers category * San Francisco Bay Area rappers * Compton rappers * Long Beach rappers * Oakland rappers 0-9 * 2-One-One * 213 (group) * 2nd II None (duo) * 2Pac * 3X Krazy * 40 Glocc * 415 (group) * 6Hunnit *416 SantaSquad100 A * A-Plus * Above the Law (group) * Aceyalone * Tha Alkaholiks (group) * Afroman * 's_Most_Wanted_(group) America's Most Wanted (group) * AMG * Ant Banks * Andre Nickatina * Atban Klann (group) * answar(rockbeatz) Big Tone * Burak * B.G. Knocc Out * B-Legit * B-Real * Baby Bash * Baby Ray * Balance * Bavgate * Beat Junkies (group) * Berner * Big Dave * Big Fase 100 * Big Lurch * Big Oso Loc * Big Rich * Big Sean * Big Syke * Big Tone * Big Wy * BIG SUPA * Bishop Lamont * Bizzare * Blackalicious (duo) * The Black Eyed Peas (group) * Bloods & Crips (group) * Blu * Blue Scholars (duo) * Brotha Lynch Hung * Bad Azz * Body & Soul (duo) * Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. (group) * Boom Bap Project (group) * Brownside * Bugz * Butch Cassidy * Bavgate * BlackMagic C * Cam Calloway * Conejo * C-Bo * Casey Veggies * Cashis * Cellski * Celly Cel * Chace Infinite (of Self Scientific) * CJ Mac * City Boy (AZ Boys) * The Click (group) * Clyde Carson * 's_Most_Wanted Compton's Most Wanted (group) * Common Market (hip hop duo) * C-Jay * The Coup * Criminal Nation (group) * The Criminalz (group) * Crooked i * Cypress Hill (group * D * D-12 (group) * Da Lench Mob (group) * Damu Ridas (group) * Damien Marley * Darkroom Familia * Daz Dillinger * Def Jef * Defari * Delinquent Habits * Gangsta D * Del tha Funkee Homosapien * Dem Hoodstarz (group) * Digital Underground (group) * Dilated Peoples (group) * Dirty Red * DJ Hoppa * DJ Head * DJ Muggs * DJ Pooh * DJ Pussyfarts * DJ Quik * DJ Shadow * DJ Yella * Doey Rock * 's_Angels Doggy's Angels (group) * The Dove Shack (group) * Tha Dogg Pound (group) * Domo Genesis * Double Jay The Great * Dresta * Dr. Dre * Dru Down * D-Loc * The D.O.C. * DTTX * Dumbfoundead * Dizzy Wright * E-40 * E-A-Ski * Earl Sweatshirt * Tha Eastsidaz (group) * Eastwood * Eazy-E * Elayas "El papi Dog" * Emcee Lynx * Eminem * Evidence * Ed Words F * Faqawi (group) * Fed-X * The Fixxers (group) * Flipsyde * Fort Minor (group) * Foesum (group) * Foreign Legion (group) * Freestyle Fellowship (group) * Funk Mobb (group) * Funkdoobiest (group) * Funky Aztecs * The Federation G * The Game *Game * '_Records Gangsta * Gift Reynolds * Glasses Malone * Goldie Loc * Goldy * Gonzoe * Gospel Gangstaz (group) * Greydon Square * Guerilla Black H * H.W.A. (group) * H.W.Y* (High Wild & Young) * Haji Springer * Havoc * Hieroglyphics (group) * Hittman * Hi-C * Hodgy Beats * Hydro * Hot Dollar * Hopsin * Hd of Bearfaced * I * IAmSu * Ice Cube * Ice T * Insane Poetry (group) * Ini Kamoze J * J Stalin * J.J. Fad (group) * J. Wells * Jay Rock * Jayo Felony * JT the Bigga Figga * Jurassic 5 * Juice * J-Dog * JR The Random Hero * Jarren Benton * J-Diggs K * Kace Moon * Kanye West * Knightowl * Kam * Keak da Sneak * Kendrick lamar * Kid Frost * Killa Tay * Kinetic 9 (aka Beretta 9) * Kingspade (hip hop duo) * King Tee * K.K. * Kon Artis * Kokane * Kuniva * Kurupt * 'Al Knoc-Turn'Al * Kottonmouth Kings (group) * Krondon (of Strong Arm Steady) * KTL *Kausion (group) * Koala * King Homicide * KS Kidd L * Lanse Base (group) * L.A. Posse (group) * LA Symphony (group) * LBC Crew (group) * Left Brain * Lifesavas * Lighter Shade of Brown * Lil' ½ Dead * Lil Coner * Lil' Eazy-E * Lil Rob * Lil Wayne * Living Legends * Luni Coleone * Luniz * Lil Drift * Lootpack (group) * Low Profile (group) * Luniz (group) M * Mac Dre * Mac Mall * Mac Miller * Mac Minister * Mack 10 * MS. BAM * Mad Lung * Mann * MC Breed * MC Cakeparty * MC Eiht * MC Hammer * MC Ren * Madlib * Mafiosos * Menajahtaw (group) * MellowHype (duo) * Messy Marv * Mike G * Mitchy Slick * Mistah F.A.B. * Money-B * Mr. Criminal * MURS * The Migthy Underdogs (group) * mellow man ace * Matteo Zeus Cloth * Murs N * N2Deep (group) * N.W.A (group) * Nate Dogg * Nationwide Rip Ridaz (group) * Nefarious * Nipsey Hussle * Numskull * Nutt-So O * Oaktown's 3.5.7. (group) * Obie Trice * Odd Future (group) * ODM * Outlawz * One Block Radius (group) * Outlawz (group) P * Gangsta P * Paris * Penthouse Players Clique (group) * Planet Asia * Playa Hamm * The Pharcyde (group) * Problem * Proof * Proud By Choice (P.B.C.) * Proper Dos (group) * Philthy Rich R * Rappin' 4-Tay * Raqula (female rapper) * Ras Kass * Raw Fusion (group) * Ray Luv * RBL Posse (group) * RBX * Richie Rich * Rodney O & Joe Cooley (group) * Roscoe * Royce Da 5'9 * Rydah J. Klyde * Reek Daddy * Rucka Rucka Ali S * Saafir * Saint Dog * San Quinn * Sa-Ra (group) * Sccit * Seagram * Sen Dog * Shamey * Shawn Chrystopher * Shock-G * Sicx * Silk-E Fyne * Mete Sir Jinx * Sir Mix-a-Lot * Skeme * Smokey D * Smoov-E aka ELI * Snoop Dogg * Souls of Mischief (group) * South Central Cartel (group) * Speedy Loc * Spice 1 * Spose * Spider Loc * Starting 6 (group) * Subnoize Souljaz * Sugabezy * Suga Free * Suga T * Swoop G * Swollen Members * Say-J * Sea Dog * Strong Arm Steady (group) * Synar * SwizZz T * Tab & Da Villon (group) * Terrace Martin * The 7A3 (group) * The Team * The Twinx (group) * The Realest * The Relatives * Techniec * Tone Lōc * Too Short * Top Dogg * Totally Insane (group) * Tray Deee * Turf Talk * Traxamillion * Trick Trick * Tupac Shakur * Tweedy Bird Loc * Tyler, The Creator * tyga U * UDI * Ugly Duckling * Urban Umpires (group) W * Warren G * Warzone * WC * WC and the Maad Circle (group) * The Wascals (group) * Westside Connection (group) * Westurn Union * Woodie * Wiz Khalifa xbs * X-Raided * Xzibit ff Y *Young Buck * YG * Young Bleed * Young Cali (Hustlaz Muzix) * Young Hootie * Young Hot Rod * young jeezy * Young Lay * Young Maylay * Young MC * Young Murder Squad (group) * Young Soliderz (group) * Yung Fice * Yukmouth * Yoma Whyte (Ghana, West Africa) 1510832_791846874163183_1816589538_n.jpg|Yoma Whyte Z * Zion I (group) Category:LIsts Category:Rappersk; nElly. sae.. wHY_ yHO[[]] cauntPLAY ._______ wir. cOby : (heEE _gaVe sum reason) buT iSS _ cua. HE AIN'T MICHAEL .. JORDAN. /ikE ..today ___All I. cooplainED aVoU .____ &$@¿"#. avuour/about/ boT -bOT, bott ____ Dr$___ $hit .. WrITE heRE. : rUN's _ cOmpetition Ain'T_ aLL a_the_ , .rappEr{$_} 'n .. the-__ Industry " profession as _ bEiN _, ..a_" Aritist 1._______ "his_ coMpEtItIoN_.. ,usUally : tHE wHoLe.._ wORld. n A. .___________. aIN't nE_ ............. . u. cAN , & yHO[] .NO. .. []___&thee dAnce.. Jord ,cAint-won t-don't teah the Fly wHAT_ jOo?dOn't! Learn fron _ Kobe .._ Tha_danCE .free$0 .____ wen wein .._ yol_ caint _____ dance "' aINT ._NOb____ m.a.!D if theY_ gaey ,oR_ b°rN ____.neT_ waY .."buT iF_" yoL paYEN #oy..[] ..nuM_2B_eE. +HAT_ waY_ day____* al .suh..Si' I don't./ike . . coby/_______/kOBE .bUt _I lieK. ____ Hi$ _ kiD$_nOM ..sO there's a Jordan /KOBE difference ,______ don't _ put_ mY_ &, nelly_ !!!!! differencE _ in _.. "Why yHO[] ..cAINT ? pLAY with Kobe' .._ all dae Al.day ___* i Wa$ _ ..________ (tV..1___}.c.. aINT ._NOb___?_ m.a.!D if theY_ gaey ,oR_ b°rN ____.neT_ waY .."buT iF_" yoL paYEN #..[] nuM_2B_. +HAT_ waY_ dAy____*, al. .. d$i _ .. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9ElamK1hkk&feature=youtube_gdata_player